Emperor Henry-Joseph VIII
Henry-Joseph VIII (30th Keropp 3380 - 21st Sawu 3455) was the Emperor of the Casorian Empire, he ruled over the remnants of the great Empire his ancestors created. As Emperor his reign saw turmoil and bloodshed, two decades into his reign the Empire was thrown into the Southern Civil War in which both the Emperor and Empire paid dearly. Despite this, the Emperor was beloved by the people, especially after the loss of his son and heir, Crown-Prince Henry-Joseph. Although the Empire had lost much during his reign, Henry-Joseph intended to regain ground before passing the crown to his grand-son, Prince Octavius, this was not to be so, as following his death in 3455 the Casorian Succession Crisis erupted. Early Life Henry George Victor Joseph was born on the thirtieth of Keropp, 3380 in the Evoria Palace, Lockvalar. As the first born son of Emperor Henry-Joseph VII his upbringing was strictly focused on preparing him for the task of wearing the imperial crown. Remarkably as an Imperial Prince the young Henry did not lose sight of the plight of the common man, despite his extravagant tastes. He dedicated much of his early life to assisting charitable organizations and presenting himself to the people as a great candidate for the succession, as he felt from the turbulant reign of his father, that he himself could be doubted. On his thirteenth birthday the Middle Kingdom was gifted with new issue, Princess Maria, in the historical Treaty of Perpetual Peace the two young royals were betrothed. They were to marry when the Princess was fifteen however cirumstances would delay the treaty. Ascension On the seventeeth of Grenay, 3400 Emperor Henry-Joseph VII died suddenly leaving the then twenty year old Henry to be swiftly thrown into the political fray. Believing he would have more time to tutor his son in the ruling of the Empire the former Emperor had left the new monarch in a dangerous position. Frightened that politicians would attempt to poison his mind against the right of absolutism the Emperor had forbidden his son to attend meetings with the Inner Council. These actions left the now Henry-Joseph VIII with no friends amongst the court and only his father's advisors. Through intervention of the Dowager-Empress Matilda the Inner Council were dismissed and the new monarch was given assistance in picking a new, less corrupt set of advisors who unknown to the Emperor at the time had attempted to overthrow him during the Grenay Succession Crisis. Marriage and the Southern Civil War Honouring the Treaty of Perpetual Peace in part, the Emperor married Princess Maria Charlotte, daughter of King Philip IV of the Middle Kingdom in 3413, five years after the indicated date in the agreement. This however was accepted by both nations without offense as when Maria was fifteen the Emperor had only truly taken the reigns of government. Within three years the new Empress would complete her greatest duty as an imperial consort, delivering an heir. In 3416 Crown-Prince Henry-Joseph was born and the Casilian Dynasty secured. This security was short lived as four years after such a joyous celebration the events of the Southern Civil War erupted which would claim the life of his own sister, Eliza, Princess Imperial. Years after the Civil War In 3430 the Emperor revoked the neighbouring Principality Osylpha's right to call themselves imperial due to their refusal to aid their mother nation. By cutting off his second cousin Prince Leopold the Emperor sent a strong message to the continent, that his Empire was not weak and would retake any nation that dared cross them. Despite this message, the Prince continued to rule and for a time the Imperial Senate thought the Emperor was just going to let him. This was true to a degree, the Emperor wished Leopold to live out his reign and when he died, annex the territory by granting his son an illustrious title. This was agreed upon by Leopold's heir and for two decades was the way of thinking. The Emperor in 3450 signed the Order of Osylphic Reintergration in which his war ministry began planning 3453 invasion of Osylpha which would see it return to being a province of the Casorian Empire, this change in tactics is believed to be the final act of a desperate man not to be remembered as the Emperor who lost the Empire. Loss of the Crown-Prince On the fourteenth of Grenay, 3453 for fear of the Empress being attacked by rebels, the Emperor ordered that she go to her native land, the Middle Kingdom. Disguised as a royal visit to her brother, King Petre II, the entire trip was proof that the Imperial Family were taking threats against them seriously. Little did the Emperor know however, the assassins were to waste no time, attempting to take the Empress' life at the ceremony upon the HIMS Adelaide, Crown-Prince Henry-Joseph threw himself infront of his mother, taking the bullet meant for her. He died within the hour, and the Emperor lost his son and heir. Since the assassination the Emperor has begun to shun public duty, akin to how he reacted to the death of his sister, Eliza, Princess Imperial. However this time, the Emperor could not leave the duties of monarch to a regent, as it was clear the political situation would take advantage of an old woman, the Empress, speaking for an old man. It was agreed during a session of the Inner Council that Prince Octavius would remain in the line of succession despite calls for the Emperor's youngest son Prince Stuart of Sorente to take his place. Titles and Issue Titles 30th Keropp 3380 - 30th Keropp 3398: His Imperial Highness, Prince Henry George Victor Joseph. 30th Keropp 3398 - 5th Mekape 3400: His Imperial Highness, Crown-Prince Henry George, Duke of Lockvalar. 5th Mekape 3400 - 3431: His Imperial Majesty, by the Will of the Gods, Henry-Joseph the Eighth, Emperor and Autocrat of the Casorian Empire and its territories across the seas. 3431 - 21st Sawu 3455: His Imperial Majesty, by the Will of the Gods, Henry-Joseph the Eighth, Emperor, Commander and Autocrat of the Casorian Empire, Liege of the Eleven Kingdoms, Emperor of the Southern Territories, True Monarch of Osylpha Honours 23rd Ruay 3413 - 21st Sawu 3455: Honourary Lord-Protector of The Middle Kingdom. 5th Mekape 3400 - 3431: Most Beloved Provider of Osylpha, The Emperor. Quotations ''"I am prepared to learn, to strive, and to fight for my right to be the people's sovereign." ''- Gollowing his unexpected ascension to the Imperial Throne. ''"She was my blood, she was my love, she was my life. I cannot mourn her, she lies in the dark, alone, I cannot bring her home." - ''News of the Princess Imperial's murder reaches Lockvalar. ''"Summon Upperia, the empire is tired of blood." ''- Ordering the end of the Southern Civil War. ''"I will remind this council, that the Empress has been Casorian by law, for four decades, twice the period she was a Middlite. She is also mother to your fallen Prince, and grand-mother to your future soevereign. I will also remind you, -my subjects-, that I am in no mood to be contested, I will see each of you join the Dowager-Duchess in wretched exile if you dare defy me!" - ''Announcing the Empress' Regency should the Emperor pass the throne to an immature Octavius. Category:Monarch Category:Head of State Category:Casorian Category:Casilian Dynasty Category:Royal Category:Main Character Category:Imperial